The Bet
by ilikecrystals
Summary: Sam and Dean make a bet to see who can make the other break first and beg for some brotherly love. Slash/Wincest/Bondage/Spanking. Follow-up to Piece of My Heart. Reviews make me a happy writer!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** R (MA)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, These characters are Kripke's! I'm just a fan so please don't sue me.  
**Warnings:**Slash/Wincest/Bondage/Spanking - Under 18-You really shouldn't read this

I love reviews and really want to know what you think of my story so please – hit the little button at the bottom

*

*

"Dean, stop it, ok?"

Dean drums his fingers on the steering wheel, keeping time to the music thumping out of the Impala's speakers. They're driving down the highway, doing seventy, the windows down in the mid-afternoon sun, on their way to the next hunt.

"Admit it, Sam. I took it a lot better than you did! Dude, you were such a girl."

Dean's been making remarks for the past hour and Sam's about reached his limit with his brother's teasing.

Sam ticks off on his fingers, "You were half-drunk with the Spirit Oil, Dean. You were relaxed from the massage I gave you. And, we had better lubrication for you! That Vaseline was just plain nasty. Plus, I seem to remember you begging for me to just touch you. That's right, you begged me, Dude...or should I say Dudette?" Sam puts a finger in the air, marking a point on an imaginary scoreboard.

Dean replies in a falsetto voice, "Oh, you're too big, Dean, I can't take it…"

Sam exhales, exasperated, "Shut up!" shaking his head and looking out the window, "Jerk!"

"Bitch." Dean says automatically and chuckles, "Such a frigging chick."

Sam nods, glaring at his brother, "Ok, fine. You want to make a bet?"

Dean shoots him a look sideways, "I'm listening."

"I bet that even without any magic oil, I can get you to beg me again."

"Sammy, ain't gonna happen if I don't want it to."

"You don't think so?"

"I know it won't. It's all a matter of will. Sam, look, you need to face facts. I'm stronger than you, I'm a better kisser, a better lover." Dean looks over with a smirk on his face, "and we both know my dick is bigger."

"Yeah? Well, put your dick where your mouth is, take the bet."

Dean scowls at him, never one to back down from a challenge, "Talk to me."

Sam smiles, knowing he's got Dean hooked. He makes his voice low and seductive, leaning closer to his brother and putting a hand on his leg, "I get one night to do whatever I want to you. One night…and I bet that I can get you so hot, so hard, so…steamy that you'll not only beg for me to be inside you but I can get you to say how much you need me to be there." He moves his hand to Dean's crotch, rubbing the erection already hard and straining against his jeans at Sam's sensual words. Sam gives him a hard squeeze.

Dean gasps and jumps, his breathing quickening in his suddenly tight chest. He looks at Sam's eyes, big, brown, bedroom eyes a guy could drown in and remembers Sammy's hands all over him, his hot tongue sliding down his body, his sweet kisses and his freaking _taste_…

His voice is husky, "Sam..." and he drags his eyes away from his brother, pointedly moving Sam's hand off him and back into his own lap, then looking out at the road ahead and breathing deep, "I don't _need_ anything and I'm never gonna say that. You got yourself a bet. But I get the same thing, one night to do whatever I want with you until you're begging _me_."

"So, whoever gets the other to beg wins?" Sam asks.

"Yup…but we're talking really begs and not just saying please, right?"

"Down on your knees, out of control begging, dude."

"You're on. What do I get when I win?"

Sam smiles, "Funny, Dean. When _I_ win, I want one week of blow-jobs, whenever and wherever I say, no questions asked and no arguing."

Dean's eyes meet his, gleaming, "That sounds, wow, you on your knees, your mouth on me whenever I tell you to. Yeah, I want the same thing. Now, for the rules."

"Rules?"

"Yeah, rules. First, no whips or chains or kinky shit, agreed?"

Sam laughs "Can I tie you up?"

"Only if you can catch me and make me, dude."

Tossing back his bangs, Sam looks intrigued, "Now that…could be fun."

Dean's eyes get a far-away look "Yeah."

"One more thing, Dean. We're gonna measure each other cause I don't want to hear anymore shit about whose dick is bigger than whose. That way, we'll know for sure."

"Sammy, I don't want to kill your self-esteem, you know? We both know who's bigger."

"Humor me, ok, Dean?"

"Your funeral, Sam. So when do we start?"

Sam gives him a wicked grin, "Tonight."

*


	2. Chapter 2

*

The motel is called The Sandy Beach Motel but there's no sand and no beach to speak of, only highway and buildings as far as the eye can see.

Once checked in, Dean hits the john while Sam carries in the duffel bags, dropping them on the nearest bed and grabbing the remote, flipping channels until he lands on a local newscast, looking for any new murders that may be connected with the hunt that brought them here.

Dean comes out to see Sam lying back on a bed, chilling, watching the news, "So Sandy Beach owns this dump."

Sam smiles, "Figured it was something like that."

"Find anything?"

"Nope, nothing since last Sunday and we already know about that one. Maybe it's a 'weekend's only' killer ghost?"

Dean shrugs, "Maybe it's not even a ghost. Could be a human, working all week, too tired to kill anyone except on the weekends when he gets to sleep in. Who knows? We'll ask around tomorrow, see what we can find out. Wanna go get something to eat? Maybe a beer?"

"Yeah." Sam shuts off the TV and gets up, "Sounds good."

*

*

A country tune warbles from a jukebox in the corner of the Bar-n-Grill they found a few miles away. The air is slow and lazy, the beer frosty and going down real nice and the hamburgers are juicy, messy and delicious.

As soon as it's set down in front of him, Dean takes a big bite of burger, moaning low in his throat and rolling his eyes in ecstasy, talking with his mouth full, spraying food, "Dish ish delichioush!"

Sam crinkles his nose at him, "Dean, come on, man! That's just gross!"

The waitress, pretty dark hair, sea-blue eyes and a smile too big for her face, laughs at Dean's orgasmic expression and winks at Sam in commiseration, "I have a brother, too, and he does the same thing! You guys are brothers, right?"

Sam smiles up at her, dimples in full force, "Unfortunately, yes."

She puts his food in front of him and doesn't move, looking down into Sam's smiling face for a minute too long. She pushes back her hair, smoothing it down, "So where you from?"

Dean's eyes flick between them as he chews, brows coming together in a frown.

Her sudden interest making him uncomfortable, Sam looks down at his plate of food and shifts in his chair, clearing his throat before meeting her eyes again, "Originally? From Kansas."

"Hey! I'm from Oklahoma! We're practically neighbors. Well, now I know why they call Kansas the land of Ahhs if they grow them all as handsome as you there!"

Sam feels a blush rise up his cheeks. It's usually Dean who gets this attention and Sam's good with that. He doesn't have the snappy comebacks, the easy manner that Dean does with girls. He still gets flustered and tongue-tied, usually ending up saying something stupid, especially when Dean's watching him.

And right now, Dean's staring at him with this unreadable, unblinking expression and it's sure not helping him feel any more at ease.

He stutters, "Well, uh…" and rubs his hands on his pants legs, just for something to do.

The waitress holds out her hand, "I'm Katie."

And Sam takes it, shaking it lightly, her hand is warm and soft in his, "Sam" and motions to his brother, "Dean."

"Nice to meet you" She nods at Dean who smiles at her over his burger filled mouth.

Turning back to Sam, she asks, "Are you boys in town for long?"

"Only a couple of days." Sam says.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping…" The waitress lets here words trail away, shrugging prettily.

Dean raises an eyebrow, watching Sam's face flush again, narrowing his eyes at his brother's jittery movements.

Sam can feel Dean's intense stare even without looking at him and he's sweating now, wishing Dean would say something smart ass or sarcastic to help him out, move the conversation along, instead of just sitting there boring a hole into Sam with his eyes and saying nothing.

Ears burning, Sam uneasily shifts his body again, asking, "Katie, would you mind, um, getting me some A-1?"

The waitress rouses herself, "Oh, of course. Be right back."

Sam glances at Dean quickly, meeting his eyes and skittering away. "She seems nice, huh?"

Dean picks up his hamburger, murmuring quietly, "She likes you."

Shrugging, Sam finds Dean's eyes again, this time staying there, trying to read what's going on in his head, but Dean looks away.

Sam tries to joke, 'Well, some of us have it and…"

Taking another bite of food, Dean nods like he's distracted, far away.

Katie brings back the steak sauce and slides it onto the table. She takes Sam's hand and puts a scrap of paper in it, closing his fingers into a fist, "Here's my number. I'm off in an hour if you want to hang out and wait. I'd love to, you know, get to know you better."

Shyly, she rearranges the salt and pepper around on the table, "If you all need anything else, just let me know." and moves off, touching Sam's shoulder on the way by.

Sam gives Dean a sick smile, holding up the little paper before sliding it in his shirt pocket. Dean is quiet, taking a swig of beer and rolling his fork around distractedly on the table.

Sam studies him, "You ok?"

Dean gives him a half-smile, "I think you should wait for her, Sam."

"Dean…"

"You want to, Sam, you know you do. You kept her number instead of tossing it. You're blushing, for Christ's sake. She's a pretty, nice girl who wants to get to know you better. What's wrong with that? It's normal, healthy…not like us. Stay, Sam. I'll go back to the room, catch some Z's, and catch up with you later."

"I never said I wanted to stay. I want to eat, drink my beer and leave…with you."

Dean downs his beer, leaving the rest of his burger untouched and stands.

Sam tenses, "Dean, what are you-?"

His brother throws some money down on the table, enough to cover both meals and stares at Sam, his eyes sad and serious, and says softly, holding out his hands "You kept her number, man. That's all I know right now. See if she can give you a ride back later. If not, call me and I'll come get you. Have fun, Sammy."

Dean walks away quickly, head down.

Sam calls after his back, "Dean! Wait!", but Dean's through the door before Sam even gets up. He makes it to the parking lot just in time to see the Impala squeal away, spitting up rocks and dirt in its wake.

"Fuck!" Sam snaps out, kicking the dirt with his boot. What the hell just happened?

He will never understand his brother! They'd gone from joking and laughing to Dean being unreachable within seconds. Sam can't believe he'd just left him here! So what if he kept the girl's number? It didn't mean anything other than Sam had been flustered, embarrassed, but Dean acted like it was huge…like he'd just done some major blow to their relationship or something.

Slamming his hand against the building and yelling "Shit!" for good measure, Sam tries to calm down by breathing deep, rolling his shoulders back and flexing his neck side to side. Not helping. Son of a bitch!

He goes back inside and sits down, eating his hamburger automatically, staring straight ahead, getting more pissed by the second. Dean's being an asshole and Sam hasn't even done anything wrong.

This is gonna happen, girls are gonna like them and they can't just stick their heads in the frigging sand, can they? They can't hide in their own world…the real world has to be dealt with and they have to figure out how to handle this shit, together. Getting up and walking out is just a chicken-shit thing to do.

Katie comes back over, "Hey, are you waiting for me?"

Sam doesn't smile at her, in fact, he barely looks at her, "Sorry, Katie. I have other plans tonight." And draining his beer, he stands up, his back ram-rod straight, "I'm gonna go kick my brother's ass..."

*

*

It takes Sam forty-five minutes to stomp his way back to the motel, swearing a blue streak the whole time, pictures of Dean in various stages of torture in his head keeping his feet moving.

He stops by the Impala to grab a few choice items and goes up to the door, tries the knob.

Locked. And he doesn't even have a frigging key.

BANG! His fist hits the door, "Open up, Dean!"

Nothing.

BANG!

"Open the fucking door!"

Once he hears the click of the lock, he grabs the knob and pushes in quickly, Dean jumping back out of the way as the door is shoved open and Sam muscles his way inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What the hell, Sam? All you had to do was knock…you don't need to break down the goddamn door!"

"Dean, if I were you right now, I'd just shut the hell up!"

Dean stands there, hands on hips, glowering at him, "Well you're not me, asshole! What the hell's your problem?"

"My problem? Oh, gee, let's see. You leave me at a fucking bar and take off without giving me a chance to say a fucking word! You _assume_ I want to be with that chick without even asking me and then you make me feel like I just stuck a knife in your back! All because why? Cause I put her phone number in my damn pocket! Without thinking! Cause I was nervous!"

Sam advances on Dean while he's yelling, getting in his face, looming over him but Dean stands his ground, refusing to back down, glaring at him with steely eyes.

"Back off, Sam." Dean warns in a low voice, "I've about had it tonight."

Without warning, Sam shoves Dean in the chest with both hands, making him stagger back in surprise. Dean recovers quickly, pushing him back but Sam stands firm, moving forward, hitting again, driving Dean back more.

"Son of a bitch!" and Dean grabs for him, trying to flip Sam over and get him off his feet, so he can jump on him and pound the shit out of him.

They struggle, each trying to pull the other one to the floor and finally, Sam jumps on Dean, using his body weight to throw him backward, onto the bed, lying on top of him to keep him pinned. Dean pitches his body back and forth, trying to throw Sam off, using every limb, hitting and kicking to get out from under his brother.

"Get off me, you fucking Sasquatch!" Dean yells and throws his head forward, knocking into Sam's forehead as hard as he can, causing Sam to see stars, making him bite his lower lip, bringing blood.

Sam's had enough.

He wrestles Dean's arms together, grabbing his wrists and squeezing them in one of his hands, grinding the bones, holding on like a vice while he reaches into his back pocket with the other hand. Sam's only got a couple of seconds before Dean gets loose, so he works quickly, clinking on one handcuff and then the other, before his brother even knows he's got them. He pushes Dean's arms above his head, holding them down with his forearms, his shirt hanging in Dean's face.

Sam scoots up, still using his weight to hold his brother down and pulls the cuffs tight to the bed with rope he tied on there earlier.

Dean, below him, is trying to buck him off, "Get offa me!" but Sam spreads his knees, planting them on either side of Dean's body and squeezing tightly, holding his brother in place. Sam finishes tying the rope, snugging the cuffs in place, and puts his hands on his brother's shoulders, shoving him down against the bed, scooting backwards to give himself more leverage.

Dean looks up at his hands in surprise, his struggling gradually ceasing as he realizes his predicament, having to be content to just glare up into his brother's dark eyes, his breath wheezing out of him both from exertion and from Sam's weight on him.

Sam gazes down at Dean, trying to calm his own breathing. He feels Dean's exhale on his face, tickling his skin and smells his breath, hot, sweet and familiar, like coming home.

God, he wants just to be in that place again, where it's just him and Dean, their skin touching, their mouths tasting, their bodies slick and hot and pressed together…

Warmth shoots down his belly and below, awakening his senses, arousing him so quickly, he's panting with it. His anger melts away and he stares down at his brother's beautiful face, Dean looking up at him defiantly, his delicious mouth pressed into a thin line of rage.

Sam lowers his mouth to Dean's, brushing his lips with the faintest caress, so light it may have been imagination. His brother's lips tremble then relax, parting with a sigh, and Sam lets his tongue slide in sensuously, tingling across Dean's, quick, tantalizing, the flavor swirling in his head, making Sam want to just crush Dean's mouth to get to that incredible taste and drink it all down, drown himself in it.

He pulls back slightly and Dean mumbles against his mouth, his voice cracking with emotion, "You wanted to be with her."

Sam bumps Dean's face with his own, "No. I wanted to be with you."

"Sammy" Dean's voice is hoarse, exhausted, all the fight gone out of him "Unlock the cuffs."

"No."

Sam moves his face down low, next to his brother's ear, letting his mouth brush against the lobe gently, his moist hot breath earning a shiver from Dean as he whispers softly, "Now that I have your attention…I believe I have a bet to win…"

*


	3. Chapter 3

*

Lick. Blow. Shiver.

Dean's body trembles in anticipation of the next taste.

Lick. Blow. Shiver.

Sam's tongue, hot and silky, swirls around his stiff nipple, causing Dean's back to arch up into his brother's mouth. Then Sam blows cool air on it to make it come alive, all tingly and raw and Dean shivers with pleasure, eyes closed so he can focus on the delicious sensations his brother is giving him right now.

Sam's teeth scrape against the tender nub, biting gently and Dean throws back his head, feeling the nip right down to his balls, and he bumps his growing erection against Sam's thigh, trying to rub himself shamelessly.

Sam's fingers are on his other nipple, tickling and pinching, rolling and twisting and Dean doesn't know which way to throw his body, towards Sam's mouth or his incredible fingers. He pants softly through parted lips, his dick growing harder with every swirl of Sam's tongue, with every flick from his hands until it strains painfully against his jeans.

Dean's still got most of his clothes on because they only just started and Dean's worried now, he's already moaning and rubbing and he's afraid he can't hold out against Sam's sweet mouth or strong, warm fingers for very long without breaking and begging his brother for whatever touches and caresses he's willing to give.

He'd watched Sam unbutton his flannel shirt slowly, _too _slowly, eyes never moving from Dean's as he undid each button, sensuously, deliberately, until the shirt laid spread open, puddled on the bed around him.

A warm palm had run seductively down his t-shirt, over his nipples and ribs, down to his quivering belly and below, stroking his dick through his jeans, squeezing gently until Dean felt himself grow thick and hard. God, Sam can make his body scorching hot just by using his frigging hands.

His T-shirt was unhurriedly rolled up over his bare belly and chest, pushed up over his head onto his arms, helping to bind him more tightly. Long fingers stroked down the undersides of his arms, tickling gently, bringing nerve endings screaming to awareness, making his torso quiver under Sam's touch.

And now…his damn nipples feel like they're controlling his toes because they're sure curling down there with each lap of Sam's wet tongue. Sam moves his fingers to Dean's ribs, tapping down them lightly and then caressing, moving up and down each curve of bone until Dean's twitching away from Sam's tickling fingertips, his breath hitching in his throat.

Sam licks his way up Dean's neck to his ear, sliding his tongue in, hot breath tantalizing his senses as he kisses the lobe softly. Sam gives a quick nip making Dean moan low in his throat, "Mmm, Sammy…"

Sam works his hand all the way down to Dean's crotch and squeezes again, gripping his rock-hard shaft through his jeans. Dean's hips jump and his eyes pop open, looking down where Sam's hand is working him, wishing Sam'd just _hurry up_ already and pull off his pants cause it's too snug now and getting tighter by the minute.

"Take 'em off, Sam."

"When I'm ready."

Sam pushes his fingertips through the soft hair just under Dean's belly button, sliding them below the waistband of his brother's jeans.

He plays with the button, tugging it gently and Dean moves his hips up slightly, trying to get Sam's fingers to grab the button and undo it, "Just push it through the little hole there…"

Sam laughs, "When I'm ready, Dean. Do I need to blindfold you? Maybe gag you?"

"Kinky bastard, aren't you?"

Sam's face gets serious all of a sudden, "You don't know the half of it." he murmurs, stroking lower down below Dean's jeans, sliding beneath his underwear to feel the silky hairs there, working his way down into the hot spiky curls and touching the tip of his middle finger to Dean's shaft.

He strokes the length of Dean now, with just one finger tip and Dean's hips rock up, the material stretched across and tenting over his erection, his breath blowing out of his mouth in a rush, tension making his body tremble.

"You ok, Dean?"

"_Jesus_, Sam, come _on_!"

"Come on, what?"

"Just…" and Dean presses his lips shut, determined not to lose the bet.

Sam grins wickedly and with nimble fingers, unbuttons the top button on his brother's jeans. He slides the zipper down and Dean's dick tries to break free, poking up, covered with only underwear now. Sam rubs the top of Dean's erection through the cotton, moving his hand up and down slowly, the sound of the soft material a whisper in the room, barely heard now over Dean's harsh breathing, getting louder as Sam reaches down to caress his balls with a slow, sensual rub.

"You were jealous, Dean."

"Ahhh....Wha-? Who was I jealous of?

"The waitress at the bar. You were, you know. You totally acted like a pissed-off girl…"

"No, I didn't! I wasn't jealous!"

Another gentle squeeze to the base of Dean's dick has him thrusting his hips against Sam's hand.

"Yes, you were. Acting like I was cheating on you, like I was stabbing you in the gut or something, leaving me there, making me walk back here. You were jealous."

"No, I..." Dean's hips move up again, grinding against Sam's hand, "...ahhh...wasn't, Sam!"

Sam moves his hand away and Dean's eyes snap to his, "Admit it, Dean."

"Sam. Don't leave me here like this. Come on."

Raising up over Dean, Sam lowers his head, lips almost touching his brother's, breath mixing together. "Tell me that it drove you crazy to think I might want to be with her instead of you, that all you could think about was me touching her, kissing her, licking her all over her body. Tell me you couldn't stand to think about me being inside her and not you. Say it, Dean..."

Dean stares up at him, angry at his brother, angry at himself because it's true. Every word Sam said, all true…he did act like a girl, for Christ's sake. He gives a shuddering sigh and looks down, ashamed of himself and mad at Sam for making him say it, "Dammit! Ok, ok. I was jealous, alright? Happy now? Shit, Sam-"

Sam's mouth is on his suddenly, cutting off his words with the sweetest tasting kiss Dean's ever had, tongues sliding together deliciously, sending flickers of heat down Dean's body, Sam's lips molding to his like they were made for each other.

Sam breaks the kiss and they stare at each other hotly, panting. Dean's heart is racing in his chest as he feels Sam move lower, down his body and finally, finally, tugging off his jeans. As they're peeled off, cool air ruffles his skin and Sam's hands are on his shorts now, pulling them carefully over his throbbing dick and down, Sam's hair tickling against his belly, making his erection shift and twitch in the air and then...

Sam's hand wraps around the base of him and he hears a clicking sound.

"Let's see now...about 6 ¾ inches long and about 5 inches around...nicely hung, dude." Sam's voice has a smile.

"How 'bout you?" Dean pants, hips moving under Sam's grip.

"You need to measure me yourself. Otherwise you won't believe me."

"Looking forward to that, Sammy…aaahhh..."

Sam's mouth is suddenly pressed to the underside of his dick, lips kissing and sucking along the sensitive vein, moving up and then down, humming, the vibrations shooting streaks of fire through Dean's belly. Dean's hands grip the rope holding the cuffs, clenching and unclenching, his legs spreading wider to give his brother better access.

Sam rubs his mouth up and down, munching now, pulling the skin slightly between his teeth and Dean strains against the cuffs, rubbing his wrists raw, twisting and turning, because Sam is driving him crazy down there and his hips can't get much higher, straining towards his brother's incredible lips. Dean wants Sam's hot mouth on him, surrounding him, swallowing him down until he can't think any more but can only feel his brother's sweet throat taking him in.

"Sammy, please..."

Sam's head pops up, "What was that, Dean?"

Dean groans, "Nothing...not a damn thing."

Sam's tongue flicks out now, sliding along Dean's dick, up to the tip where it dips into the sensitive slit on top, swirling around the tip in a never-ending erotic circle, until Sam's mouth closes on top and he sucks gently, pulling the tip up into his mouth and releasing.

Dean's hands twist the rope, his hips jerking up so fast, he almost knocks into Sam's face, "_Holy shit_, Sam!"

"I knew I shoulda tied your legs down, dude..." Sam mumbles, his mouth full of Dean.

"Just...just go lower, Sam." Dean's voice is husky, raw.

Sam's hands are on his nipples again, flicking them into hardness as he takes Dean back in, slowly, opening his throat to let his brother's hot dick slide into his mouth, reaching the base and then lazily rising back up to the top.

Dean groans when Sam slides his mouth sensuously down to the base of Dean's shaft and back up, flicking his tongue over the top. Sam gets a good rhythm going, up and down, until Dean feels himself going higher and higher, his orgasm coming on quick. Suddenly, Sam stops, taking his mouth off his brother completely and working Dean's nipples, rolling them in between his fingers.

Dean thrashes against the rope, his erection painful now "Sammy, what the fuck? God, Sam, just...come on, man!"

Sam reaches in his front pocket, pulling out a tube and opening it, smearing lubricant all over his fingers. He reaches down between Dean's ass cheeks, touching gently, inserting a finger and moving it around in circles, reaching in deep, finding Dean's pleasure spot and rubbing over it. Dean gasps with the first touch and then as Sam massages him, he hears himself groaning deep in his throat, almost growling, the sounds coming out of him and he can't control it.

It feels so good, so fucking _good_, and it's too much almost, and he needs….God, Dean needs his brother so bad, inside him right now and Dean doesn't care if he loses the damn bet as long as Sam fills him up, takes Dean over the edge with Sam's big-ass dick in him, shoving into Dean as fast and as hard as possible...

"Sam, please! Jesus, please, Sammy...ok...you win...you win...just...Holy Shit! I need you inside me now."

And Sam willingly obliges, moving up next to Dean, unbuckling his belt and pulling himself out, hot and heavy, smearing lube all over himself and pushing himself into Dean, slow, steady.

Dean feels Sam's engorged shaft nudging its way inside and he breathes, eyes screwed shut, forcing himself to relax his muscles as the pain hits hard. He wiggles around, squirming onto Sam's cock and hears Sam's sharp inhale of breath, "Shit, Dean! Wow!"

Sam pulls back, pushing in again, going deeper each thrust, hips snapping forward into his brother's sweet abyss, finally getting his full length in. Dean is grunts and groans, whimpers and soft sounds and he's out of control now, rocking his hips up to meet Sam. breath rasping in his chest, begging Sam to push harder, opening himself up to take everything his brother has.

Sam grabs Dean's dick, dragging the skin up and down, jerking him off with a quick flip of the wrist. Dean's going higher, higher and the fire in his belly spreads out and bursts out of him, a yelp of delight jumping from his throat, his spine rigid, his muscles trembling, and he shoots his load all over Sam's hands, his belly, his thighs…

Sam swoops in to cover Dean's mouth in a staggering kiss, shoving his tongue deep in between his brother's lips, sliding it over Dean's passionately, taking the sweetness of his brother's mouth and reveling in it. He shoves into Dean, pulling back on his brother's hips and thrusting in again, faster now, faster until, with a cry of release, Sam empties himself into his brother's ass, moving in and out slower now, until the last of him has spurted out and he's exhausted, sweating.

He pulls himself out and collapses next to Dean, who's still trying to recover from his mind-blowing orgasm.

"Sam."

"Ummm?"

"That was the best fucking orgasm I ever had in my life!"

Sam curls up next to his brother, hugging him around the waist, resting against his warmth, inhaling his scent. After a few minutes, Dean's breathing slows to normal, his tired limbs heavy now and he starts to doze, moving his head to kiss Sam gently.

Sam grins at his brother like a Cheshire Cat, "You totally lost the bet, dude."

Dean gives a satisfied sigh, "You know what? I don't care. It was freaking worth it. Besides, your ass is still mine for one whole night. I'm pretty sure I can get the same reaction out of you. Maybe it'll be a toss up?"

"Maybe so, Dean. Maybe so."

*


	4. Chapter 4

Come with me And you'll be In a world of Pure imagination -Willy Wonka

**A/N: This is OOC for Sam but I have totally wanted to do a scene like this for weeks now so here it is. No offense to anyone's sensibilities intended. If you all really hate it, I have an alternate ending with just Wincest loving. Just PM me your thoughts. Let me know if I should continue in this vein or post the other ending. I will let majority rule :)**

**I wrote this before tonight's eppy. I seriously think I have second sight sometimes.  
**

*

*

"Sam, wake up."

Sam's head jerks up, taking in his surroundings with a glance. He's face down on the bed, naked if the cool air on his backside is any indication, arms and legs tied spread-eagle to the bed rail. Something soft is under him, lifting his hips into the air so his ass is raised up, making him a perfect target for whatever Dean has in mind.

Sam cranes his neck behind him to see his brother standing there, wearing just a pair of jeans, hands on hips. A confused smile plays on Sam's lips as he realizes that Dean's finally ready to take his revenge for losing the bet. Surprising that Dean's doing it now, however, considering they'd gone to sleep seriously pissed off at each other.

"Man, what the hell time is it? I feel like I just fell asleep." Sam asks.

"Three a.m."

"Shit, Dean! I just did fall asleep!"

*

It's been three days since Sam won the bet and he's just been waiting for Dean to drop the ax and demand his time with Sam's body so he can make Sammy do the begging. So far, Sam's requested and gotten two eagerly given, mind bending blow-jobs from his big brother, who willingly fell to his knees to take care of Sam without complaining or smart-ass remarks. When Sam had questioned Dean about his meek compliance, Dean simply said, "A bet's a bet and I pay up."

Yeah, right. Dean's up to something, plotting something devious, biding his time and making Sam very, very nervous.

And then tonight had happened and the bet, the fun, and the love had all gone right down the toilet.

The hunt they'd been working was where it had all turned to crap. They hadn't found the demon on their own because he was fast and smart, always one step ahead of them and they couldn't catch him. In desperation, after finding the third body in an hour, Sam had called on Ruby to help them zero in on the demon's location. She was on demon wavelength and since they could all feel each other, she was the logical choice to call for help, at least as far as Sam was concerned.

Dean, unfortunately, didn't see it that way.

Ok, so he didn't clear it with Dean. Did he have to clear every freaking thing with Dean?

Ruby'd come and found the guy, who was strong and a good fighter because he took out Ruby first, sending her flying head over heels, knocking her out for precious minutes, and then he got Dean down, pounding on his face, battering him and Sam lost his temper, putting out his hand with no thought other than to protect his brother, and pushed the demon back into hell. Why should he fight the thing physically when he could just take him out with the power of his mind?

Dean, unfortunately, didn't see it that way.

Dean watched him pull out the demon smoke, saw how much it hurt Sam to work his power, with his bloody nose and trembling body, and saw Sam collapse with exhaustion when the demon was hell-bound.

Dean hadn't even let Sam recover before he was ripping Sam a new one, grabbing him up and shaking him, yelling in his face that Sam had lied to him about using his 'psychic shit' and Sam was going against God and the angels, probably damning his soul and would end up going straight to hell.

Sam got pissed, mostly because he thought he and Dean had a new relationship and it turns out, he was wrong. Dean would never be able to think of Sam as equal and that knowledge cut Sam to the quick, taking his breath away with the hurt of it.

He'd shoved Dean off him and shouted back in his brother's face, telling Dean to mind his own business, that Sam was going to do what he wanted and if Dean didn't like it, too bad, so sad.

Ruby took off then because it got ugly, insults and angry words flying back and forth between the brothers, ending with Dean landing a good punch on Sam's jaw and Sam stalking away, wiping off a bloody lip to smolder in the Impala while Dean paced around, incensed, trying to calm down.

When they'd gotten back to the motel room, their relationship fractured, both of them had taking refuge in their usual ways, Sam with his laptop and Dean with his scotch flask. Later, still smarting from hurt feelings and wounded hearts, they barely spoke, going to sleep in separate beds for the first time in weeks, hoping space would help heal them.

Then, Sam had been woken up to this.

*

"I gave you a couple of hours. I figured that was enough time for you to sleep. Now, we've got to take care of some business."

"Thought you were mad at me." Sam mutters, unsure at the tone of his brother's voice. Dean doesn't sound angry, he sounds determined.

"I am."

"Then what is this?"

"This is where I get _your_ attention."

"Alright, Dean. You have it. Now what?"

"Now? Now, I'm about to lay some major punishment on your ass."

That _word. _

A sensuous curl snakes through Sam's belly, slithering down to tighten around his balls, making it hurt to inhale and he swallows hard over a suddenly dry throat. Of every word in the world to say, his brother had to utter _that_ one. Dean doesn't know, _can't_ know, how that word affects him.

Sam's never told anybody about that part of him, that hidden secret part of him that's never seen the light of day. He can't even admit to himself what he wants because to do that will show a weakness, a need that he can never accept about himself. It's dark and dirty and Sam pushes it away, denying its existence. If he doesn't pull it out and look at it, it can't hurt him. A stupid philosophy but all he can manage right now.

"Yeah?" Sam tries a laugh but it falls flat and his voice is shaky, tense "What do I need punishment for?"

"For all the lying and sneaking around, for using your psychic crap when you promised me you wouldn't, for trusting a demon over me. It's gonna stop tonight."

"Dean, I wish you could just try to understand."

Dean walks up to the head of the bed and kneels down so he can look into Sam's eyes. He's not angry, but resigned, ready to do what he must do, "I do understand, Sam. You're making bad choices. It's happened before and I had to take care of it then. I'll take care of it now."

"What are you talking about? What happened before?"

Dean's eyes get soft, "You musta been eleven or twelve, and we were stuck in some shithole of a town, had been for over two months while we waited for Dad to come get us. Anyway, for weeks, you'd been pushing me, trying to see what you could get away with. One day, I went to pick you up after school and you weren't there."

Spreading out his hands, Dean gets a far away look in his eyes as he remembers "I looked everywhere I could think of, searched the whole town, but I couldn't find you. You didn't come back to the motel until three in the morning and by then I was terrified, panicking because I didn't know if you were alive or dead. You showed up like nothing was wrong and said you'd been out with friends. When I started yelling at you, you told me to mind my own business, that you could take care of yourself."

Dean pauses, "Kinda like you did tonight."

A sad look crosses Dean's green eyes, "I lost my temper. I had spanked you a couple times before, only when I absolutely had to but this was the first time I ever hit you in anger."

He rakes his hands through his hair, regret in his voice "I know I shouldn't have but I was so frigging scared. Anyway, I yanked your pants down, pulled you over my knee and walloped the shit out of you. I hit you as hard and as fast as I could and I kept going until you were hollering and crying, trying to get away but I didn't let you. I just held onto you and kept on hitting and you were jumping around with every swat...it musta hurt like hell...and then you just went limp, even though I was still hitting you. It was like you went somewhere you couldn't feel the pain anymore. And then-"

"Then what?" Sam had been caught up in the story, mouth hanging open.

"Then, your body gave a jerk and you came all over my lap…made a helluva mess. I didn't know what to do 'cause you were just laying there, like you were asleep or something. I kept talking to you and you finally came out of it. You cleaned us both up, gave me a big hug, thanked me, and we never talked about it again. But I remember for the next month or so, you were happier than I'd ever seen you, like you were at peace and you were real respectful to me, jumping up to do something as soon as I'd tell you to do it…sometimes even before it was completely out of my mouth. Do you remember that, Sam?"

Heart pounding, Sam's eyes flick away and he whispers "Most of it. I was twelve, not eleven." He can't meet Dean's gaze, "I didn't think you remembered."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Dean's quiet voice makes Sam's eyes jerk back to his, "I remember everything about you, Sam. You're the most important thing in my life." Dean leans closer, whispering in Sam's ear, "Point is, you went into that place of yours pissed off at me and the world and when you came out, you were happy and whole. You needed me to set limits for you. I want to give that to you again."

Sam searches his brother's face and what he sees there scares the crap out of him. Dean's eyes glitter with intention and Sam's seen that look before. Dean's not going to budge on this. "Dean, I'm not twelve years old now. I don't need you to set limits anymore."

"No?"

"No, I set my own now."

"But you don't, Sam, and if I just let you go off, do your own thing, look what happens. You're lying, mouthing off, disrespectful, hating me and it's just not right. Maybe if I had done this before, you wouldn't be worrying now that you're so far gone even God doesn't care about you."

"I mean, think about it, Sammy. This whole thing with you using your psychic shit when you're not supposed to, listening to Ruby instead of me, going behind my back. It's the same thing as when you were younger. You're making bad choices, listening to bad people, misbehaving and you need to have some boundaries set so you can get back on track. That's my job, to take care of you and to teach you the right way to go. So, that's what I'm gonna do.

"So, what are you planning on doing, Dean? Are you going to sp-spank me like you did when I was twelve? _Jesus_...Seriously?" Why the hell did Sam stutter on that word? It's just a word. The way it had come out of his mouth sounded meek, worried instead of how he meant it to be, full of force and sarcasm. Crap, Sam sounded like he _was_ twelve.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. I kind of prefer 'give you a whupping' myself but whatever, dude."

The bottom drops out of Sam's stomach as the threat of it hangs in the air and the chill on his backside becomes a flush of heat. He can't talk or breathe right then, couldn't even if his life depended on it.

Sam tries to stay calm but, holy shit, this can't happen! Sam can't let this happen because Dean'll find out...about everything Sam's been hiding for years, about how the thought of Dean's hands on him _that _way makes Sam dizzy, about how he wants this more than anything and _that's_ the part that Sam fears the most. God, how he _wants_ this but he can't...no, won't let himself have it. He'd spent his whole life denying these feeling and now his stupid brother's gonna mess all that up with some twisted sense of duty! No fucking way. Not if Sam has anything to say about it. He takes refuge in anger.

"No, you're not going to do that, Dean. This is ridiculous! I'm not a child and you're not going to treat me like one. Now. Let. Me. The. Fuck. Up."

"No."

Sam's voice shakes with tension as he threatens, "If you don't let me up now, when this is over, I'm gone. And I won't be back. I'm not going to let you do this, Dean."

"You can't stop me, Sam. If you need to leave and be on your own after this is finished, I won't stand in your way. But you need this and you don't have a choice. I'm not letting you up until you've learned some serious lessons about what you should and shouldn't be doing. I'm going to get you to that place again, whereever it is, because it helped you. Later on, maybe we can talk about it but for now, it's time to take care of business."

"Dean! There is no business to take care of! I swear to God, if you do this, you're dead! I'm gonna be so fucking pissed at you!"

With that, Dean stands up, moving behind Sam, "Been there before, Sam. Just wanna make sure we're clear. You know why I have to do this, right?"

"Fuck you, Dean."

"Man, Sam, I don't want to do this. I _have_ to!"

Sam braces himself, ass cheeks clenched in anticipation, back tense and stiff.

Nothing.

He glances back over his shoulder. Dean is sitting in a chair, waiting.

"Dean! Just hurry it up, would you?"

The knowing that it's coming is the bitch of it, the absolute worst and that waiting makes it take on a life of its own, until it's huge and looming and you just wish the person would get _on with it_ already 'cause the waiting is too much to take...Sam snaps himself back to reality. What the fuck is he thinking about?

"What are you waiting for, Dean?"

Dean sighs and says patiently, "I'm waiting for you to tell me why I have to do this."

Sam takes a deep agonized breath, "Damn it! I fucking hate you, you know that?"

"I know."

Exhaling noisily, his stomach flittering with butterflies, he closes his eyes on the sudden tears, "I'm not saying it, Dean. We can stay here till the place burns down and I won't say it."

"Let me help you. Have you been disrespectful to me? How about lying, going behind my back? Been doing that?"

Sam whispers with difficulty, swallowing with no spit, "Yes."

Dean waits to make sure Sam has nothing more to say and then stands up, taking up a position close to Sam's backside, "Good enough. Are you ready, Sam?"

*


	5. Chapter 5

*

**A/N: This chapter deals totally with Sam's spanking. If you want Wincest only, read Chapter 6 and skip this one. I'm posting them together so readers can choose which they want to read.  
**

*

The wind comes first, floating over his tender skin and Sam tenses, knowing what's coming next.

A sharp smack from a rock-hard hand, across the back of Sam's thigh, lifting his ass cheek, propelling him forward with the force of it. _Jesus_, that stings!

Another crack on the other side and Sam is shaking like a leaf, muscles suddenly rigid, something huge rising up in his chest and he's struggling to push it down where it belongs. A chant of denial starts rolling through Sam's head. _I don't want this. I don't want this!_

Son of a bitch, that hurts!

It's not so bad now. The sting's mostly fading away and he can take it.

SMACK!

This lands right on top of the first one, so hard he's thrown upward and before he can catch his breath, another slap lands on the second cheek. Panting through dry lips, he's trying to breathe through the sting but before he can, another crack from Dean's firm hand hits him, slightly higher this time but still catching the top of the previous wallop.

Holy shit, Dean's hitting him hard!

Sam feels the next one coming and grits his teeth when it hits, holding his breath. The bite of pain comes a second later and Sam shuts his eyes tight. Bastard is gonna get his when Sam gets loose!

Sam tenses, knowing one's coming on the other side and the stinging swat forces the breath he's holding out in a whoosh.

The smacks start to come faster now, peppering his backside with slashes of sharp burns and Sam has to bite his lip hard to keep from crying out with each one.

He won't give Dean the satisfaction of yelling. Sam's taken worse pain than this and lived. He just has to get through it and then he can get the fuck out of here.

His hands grip the ropes binding him tightly as Sam rides out the next two vicious slaps. His ass is starting to really burn now, a low, steady throb that's beginning to build up intensity with each blow.

Sam can only focus on getting through each wave of pain, coming in twos now as Dean hits one side and then the other almost simultaneously. He feels the rush of air and flinches, CRACK! CRACK!

Sam hisses through his teeth, letting out the air slowly. Fucking jerk is whaling on him as hard as he can and Sam almost cried out, biting it back at the last moment.

Horrified, Sam feels movement beneath him as his erection start to grow. Shit, NO! He presses down into the bed, desperately trying to stop it.

SMACK!

SMACK!

Fuck, that hurts!

With each blow, Sam is forced forward, upward onto the bed and then, as Dean's hand leaves that cheek to move to the other, Sam's body settles back down where it was, only to be propelled forward again with the second slap. His dick is being rubbed up and down with the power of each slap, making it even harder, until it's starting to throb under him.

CRACK!

SMACK!

Sam grunts in his throat with the pain, exhaling sharply, struggling to stop his hard-on from growing. He has to stop this before Dean sees it, hot and heavy, between his spread legs. Shame runs down his body and he feels the sting of tears at his own weakness. Only a sick pervert would be getting turned on by this and that's what Sam is, sick and twisted.

Trying to cover his now rock-hard erection, Sam strains against the ropes, struggling to bring his knees together. The heat in his ass is building up and it's constant, sharp and he doesn't know how much more he can take. He tries to twist his burning backside away from Dean's slaps, fighting against his binds but he can't get away. Sam has to stop this NOW!

Sam's voice bursts out across the air, loud and harsh, "Shit, Dean! Will you for Christ sake stop! Let me the fuck up!"

Dean lays another crack across him, this time cutting the tender inside of his thigh and Sam bucks up with the sharp pain of it, "Ow! Dean, stop this!"

SMACK! His other thigh is slashed with pain and Sam tries to free his arms, the cords cutting as he twists against them, his voice cracking with the strain "Dean, STOP!"

SLAP!

SMACK!

"Ouch! Son of a bitch! Let me UP! I'm not enjoying this!"

"No?" Dean's hand is between Sam's legs, squeezing his dick, huge and throbbing underneath his brother's body, "Coulda fooled me, Sam…"

Dean _knows._

A sob wrenches out of Sam's throat. He closes his eyes against the humiliation, his cheeks burning with shame, with the awful knowledge that somehow, someway, Dean knew the whole time.

A rage such as he has never known before sweeps over Sam and he begins to thrash against his binds, pulling and tugging, twisting, ripping his skin around the ropes, drawing blood, yanking at his legs as hard as he can, throwing his body back and forth.

"LET ME UP, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sam yells, struggling, wrestling, straining until, muscles exhausted, he falls back on the bed, feeling hot tears of shame gather in his eyes, falling onto the mattress below.

His secrets exposed, his spirit broken, he can only whisper a plea to his brother as tears slip down his cheeks "Please, Dean, please...let me go."

Dean's voice comes to him, "For the last time, Sam, no. Now that you're warmed up, you better hang on cause this is where it's gonna get rough."

His brother's words penetrate a second before Sam feels the next crack across his ass, "Warmed up?! Dean, NO!"

Again and again, Dean's hand falls to slash across his tender flesh, hitting everywhere…the top of the thighs, the insides of the thighs, the round fleshy parts that bounce with each slap.

Soon, the sharp burn in his ass is building up to full-fledged fire and Sam's starting to yelp with the pain of it, and he's twelve again, rolling his hips, trying to get away from his brother's hard hand that just keeps smacking, no matter what he does…

Now Dean is saying things with every painful slap he delivers, his voice filtering into Sam's head, through the agony in Sam's backside...

You need this, Sammy. SMACK!

You need to straighten up and start acting right. SMACK!

You need to show me some respect, Sam. SMACK!

Lying to me, sneaking around, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. SMACK!

Keep acting like you are, I got no problem giving you more of this. SMACK!

Sam's gripping the ropes holding him to the bed, squeezing tightly...hold on...hold on...Dean'll stop soon...just hang on. Sam's head snaps back with each blow, his feet kicking up and his whole body trembling with exertion and pain and he doesn't think he can take it any more, it hurts so damn much!

His dick is so hard that it's ready to explode and that just means Sam is so fucking sick that something like this gets him off. Who the hell in their right mind would want this frigging fire in their ass? He can't even stay still anymore, his ass jerking and clenching and it's so hot, it's agony, his hips grinding his cock into the mattress.

Sam hears Dean's words and knows everything Dean says is true and right. Sam been an asshole to his brother, disrespecting him, making bad choices, choosing Ruby over his brother who loves him more than life. Dean loves him. Sam knows that in his gut, always has known it and he's doing this to him because he loves Sam so much. Dean's always taken care of him, raised him, taught him everything and this is how he repays him? Sam deserves this, deserves every slap, every smack that Dean's giving him. Sam stopped trusting Dean and ended up hurting Dean and Sam needs to pay for that crime with this punishment.

Dean's right, he needs this, needs these limits set for him. This will get Sam back on track, so his focus on right and wrong is clear again, so he can make the right choices from now on.

The pain isn't so bad now, Sam can take it now, it's all a matter of will, just like Dean said before, and everything slows down in Sam's mind, each slap taking it's time before it blooms pain across his skin. Sam starts to raise his ass up to meet Dean's hand cracking down on him, welcoming every welt that Dean is raising on his skin, wanting more, needing more, the pain washing away all the guilt, all the anger, all the rage that's been inside him for months. Dean's punishing hand is washing him clean.

Sam feels himself growing dim, going away, outside of himself, outside of the pain, and with a sigh, Sam collapses on the bed, unmoving. He can feel Dean hitting him but it's ok now, he's ok now and Dean will take care of him, make sure he's safe so Sam doesn't have to worry anymore and he can just rest. Dean will always take care of him.

*

Dean sees him go limp but continues to smack Sam's ass, walloping as hard as he can but Sam's not moving now, just laying still, barely breathing. Sweating, panting, Dean finally stops pounding on his brother's backside, which is now a dark, ugly red.

"Sam?" his voice is husky in the silence.

No response.

Dean unties Sam's legs, gently rubbing the cuts in his brother's ankles from where he strained against the ropes, before moving up to stare at his brother's half-opened eyes, now looking in the distance, to a place only Sam sees. He reaches out, petting Sam's hair, smiling at the peaceful look on his brother's face, the small smile on his lips. He frees Sam's arms, rubbing at the deep cuts on his wrists.

"You in there, Sammy?" Dean whispers but Sam doesn't respond. Dean sits down on the bed, waiting patiently for his brother to come back, rubbing his palm soothingly over Sam's back, caressing his welted thighs, his fiery red backside. After a few minutes of rubbing, Dean moves his hand lower, to see if Sam climaxed. He grabs Sam's hard shaft, nope, not yet.

Sam stirs at Dean's touch and moves his hips, bumping against Dean's hand.

*

"Roll over, Sammy…" and Dean helps him, guiding his brother's hips and Sam flips over, giving a hiss of pain as his scalded ass cheeks hit the sheets.

Sam meets Dean's eyes, locking onto his face as if his life depended on it. "Dean...do you still...can you ever..." and the unspoken questions crowd into the air, _do you still love me? Do you still want me? Can you ever forgive me?_

Dean stares down at his brother, eyes burning with a love that wraps around Sam, caressing him, "Always, Sam."

Suddenly, Sam lunges up and throws his arms around Dean's neck, squeezing tightly, nose buried under Dean's jaw, eyes clamped shut. Dean's arms wrap around him, holding him close, petting his hair, feeling the wet on his face and pulls back, "You ok, Sammy?" seeing the tears drying on his brother's cheeks.

Sam whispers hesitantly, "You don't think I'm sick or twisted, Dean?"

Genuine surprise is reflected on Dean's face, "Why would I think that?"

"Cause I like the pain..."

Dean shakes his head, "You should see your face right now. You don't have that haunted look anymore and your eyes are alive for the first time in months. Nothing that makes you that happy is bad, Sam."

A small smile touches Sam's mouth.

Dean continues, "No, Sammy, there's nothing wrong with you. Whenever you feel like you need to, um, have this done, just let me know and I'll take care of you. Are you better now?"

Sam nods, head down, bangs hanging over his face, "I'm sorry for how I've been treating you, Dean. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. I've been such a jerk."

Dean agrees easily, "Yup, you have."

"I'm really sorry." Sam offers again, "I'll do better."

Dean nods at him, giving him a grin of encouragement, "I know you will, Sam."

Sam reaches up to kiss Dean on the cheek, whispering "Thanks, Dean for...everything."

Dean turns his face, catching Sam's lips with his, gently pushing his tongue into Sam's mouth, sliding in sensuously to caress Sam's trembling one, shooting flicks of desire through Sam's belly. Dean's hand finds Sam's erection, hot and heavy, and tickles his thumbnail underneath, along the vein, up and over the tip, caressing the wetness there with a slow swirl, making Sam gasp with pleasure before muttering hoarsely, "You're welcome, Sammy."

Sam's voice is a breath in the air, "Dean, I need you so much right now. Can I, I mean,...I want to taste you. Is that ok with you?"

"Hmmm, gee Sam, let me think..." Dean chuckles.

*


	6. Chapter 6

*

Sam runs his hands along Dean's naked torso, gently touching the tan skin and hard muscles, feeling the heat under his fingertips. Tentatively, Sam bends his head, touching Dean's cheek lightly with his lips, softly kissing up along his brother's jawline to Dean's ear, pulling the lobe into his mouth, biting it gently.

Dean tilts back his head and Sam runs his lips along his brother's throat, settling at the pulse pounding in his neck, sucking on it, tasting Dean's heartbeat on his tongue.

Sam pulls back to stare at his brother in wonder, seeing Dean's face with new eyes, lovingly searching every part, committing it to memory for dreams he knows he'll have later. He reaches in for a kiss, pushing Dean's lips apart and swirling his tongue in to meet his brother's, tasting the hot steamy deliciousness that is uniquely Dean.

Flickers of desire flame into passion and they break apart, gasping, the heat simmering in the air between them.

"Sammy." Dean mouths, "I need-"

"Let me show you how much you mean to me." and Sam climbs off the bed, pulling Dean to his feet before dropping to his knees.

He unbuttons Dean's jeans as fast as he can, unzipping and pushing the denim and underwear down around his brother's ankles, reaching out to grab Dean's dick with one hand and caressing his ass with the other.

Sam drags his hand up and down Dean's shaft slowly, flicking his thumbnail along the sensitive underside, before reaching in to lick around the head of Dean's cock, sucking on the tip because Sam knows that makes Dean crazy. He hears the sharp hiss of breath and Dean's hands go to circle Sam's head, tangling his fingers in his brother's thick dark hair. Dean's legs are trembling, his ass cheeks pushed forward, tautly flexed and Sam moves his mouth down Dean's shaft, sucking and swirling his tongue around, tasting the sweet, rich taste of his brother, inhaling the smell that's all Dean, familiar and heady, filling his senses as he takes his brother deep into his throat

Dean pulls Sam's head back, watching his cock lazily slide across Sam's soft lips until the tip pops out and Sam looks up at him with a secret smile, opening his mouth wide to let Dean slowly push it back in, taking it all until Sam's mouth is touching the springy hair at the base of Dean's dick. Dean moves him back again, watching with open mouth at the sensuous slide of his dick between Sam's lips.

Dean shoves into Sam's mouth a little harder now, hitting the back of his throat before pulling back out again. Dean's breath gasps out as he increases the rhythm, moving Sam's head faster, out, in, out in, until Dean stops, huffing, "Sam, holy shit, we have to stop or I'm gonna shoot off in your mouth."

Sam stands up, hands moving to Dean's dick, dragging his hand up and down, anything to keep touching Dean.

"Sit on the bed, Sam..."

His brother immediately sits, wincing as his bruised ass hits the sheets but determined not to move until he's told to.

"Where's the tape measure?" Dean asks, giving Sam a shit-eating grin.

"It's in my jacket, over there." Sam gestures and Dean comes back a moment later.

Sam sits quietly while Dean measures, "About seven long and four and three quarters around...ok, well, you're longer but I'm wider. Hard to call which is bigger but I'm gonna go ahead and say it's me cause I'm wider."

Sam hides a smile and shrugs, "Whatever, Dean."

"Say it, Sam."

Shaking back his bangs, Sam gives him a sweet smile, "Of course you're bigger, Dean."

"Damn straight."

Dean tosses the measuring tape aside and starts moving his hand, pulling on Sam's huge erection, squeezing as he drags his hand up to the tip and down again.

Sam's hips jerk forward under his brother's touch, a low moan eases out of his lips and his hands clench the sheet tightly as he thrusts up his hips into Dean's warm hand. Dean snaps his wrist, his hand moving smoothly up and down, slowly, caressing, scraping his nail just underneath the head, where the vein pulses, earning a gasp from his brother, Sam tossing back his head, his body alive with pleasure.

"Tell me what you want, Sammy."

"I want...want you inside me...now...Dean...please..."

Come on, Sam. You gotta beg me better than that. I gotta win the bet, remember?"

Trying to focus his mind, the hum in his dick makes it impossible and that bet, that stupid bet…this was all his fault and now Dean knows everything and Sam can't deny it anymore…it's right here, throbbing in Dean's hands and in the burning of his ass underneath him.

Dean kneels down in front of Sam, dragging his hand down and up along Sam's length, letting his thumb play over the sensitive tip, flicking the slit on top before bending and licking it with his tongue, swirling around, making Sam shiver with delight. Sam's thoughts fly away into the air and he moans, dizzy with lust as Dean sucks him into his mouth, making Sam's hips buck up and his breath catch in his throat.

Coherent thought disappears when Dean smiles down at him. "Sammy, tell me what you want."

His brother's delicious mouth, wet and hot as it surrounds him, makes Sam tingly, shaky.

Dean's tongue swirls all around Sam's engorged dick, the wickedly hot and thorough spanking his brother gave him causes the fire in his ass to scream at him as he squirms around on it. He feels every welt, every bruise won from Dean's wonderfully firm hand and the weight, the frigging awful weight is just gone from his shoulders now and he can breathe again.

It's all too much for Sam and he can't hold back, breaking wide open, emotions raw and exposed, unable to hide anything from Dean anymore, letting him see everything, pulling at Dean's shoulders and begging for anything Dean will give him.

"I need…God, please, Dean. I need you inside me, want to feel you push up in me, fill me up, Dean, just fill me up…take care of me…I want…please, Dean…"

Dean's mouth pops off of Sam, "Need a little bit more, Sammy. Don't want there to be any mistake about the begging."

"Fuck the bet, Dean! Just come on! Please!" Dean's mouth goes back to Sam's dick, licking and sucking until Sam is whimpering, throwing his hips up frantically, grabbing Dean's head and pushing up into his brother's mouth, "I need it…I need you…please…"

"Good enough." Dean lets go of Sam, earning a wail of disappointment and stands up, kicking off his jeans and underwear. "Scoot back on the bed, Sam."

Sam responds immediately, moving backwards so that Dean can climb on. Dean takes the lubricant tube out and squeezes some out onto his fingers.

Dean reaches down between Sam's ass cheeks, touching the raw welts there, making Sam catch his breath against the pain.

"That ache in your ass'll help you remember, Sam." Dean's deep voice washes over Sam, caressing without fingers, "If you don't behave yourself, I'll have to do it again." and Sam's lower belly flares up, the passion alive and pulsing with heat, his mind filled with erotic thoughts of his brother's hard hands spanking him over and over again.

Dean works his fingers into Sam, pushing up slowly, taking his time until he's deep within Sam, pulling back out again, smearing lube in and around. Sam grunting with pleasure as Dean works his finger in and out, rubbing that wonderful place inside of him that makes Sam's legs shake and his hips go crazy, making him grind down on Dean's fingers now, wanting more of that delicious sensation.

Dean smears more lube on himself, rubbing his erection and looking down into Sam's eyes with smoldering lust, licking his lips as he positions himself and nudges in, pushing forward slowly.

Sam's muscles come down tight on him but Dean keeps going, whispering "Relax" down at his brother, sliding deep, pulling back and thrusting again, forcing himself on through and Sam is breathing hard, gripping Dean's hips tight, forcing his muscles to unclench.

Dean grips Sam's ass with strong fingers, spreading the cheeks wide and squeezing hard, earning an "Ahhhh" from Sam's throat, making him squirm with the pain. Dean smacks up against Sam's ass with his crotch, burying himself in deep, making Sam gasp and grunt with the thick fullness of his brother inside him.

"Jesus, your ass is so hot!" Dean breathes down at him, catching Sam's mouth in a hungry kiss, meeting Sam's tongue with his and Sam pulls Dean's head closer, reaching up further into Dean's mouth, wanting to get impossibly close to his brother, tasting Dean's sweet lips and tongue, pulling back on Dean's lower lip with his teeth, nipping lightly.

"Careful, Sammy, if you hurt me, I'll have to turn you over my knee."

Sam's dick, already throbbing, jerks and pulses with Dean's words, hitting against his brother's stomach leaving hot, wet trails behind. Dean grabs Sam's shaft, jerking up hard, squeezing tight, moving fast, up and down and Sam yelps out a sob, his body stiffening as he bucks his hips, once, twice and his dick spasms, shooting his load all over Dean's hand and his stomach.

Dean keeps going, dragging up and down until Sam's body relaxes, milked dry, and he is drained and gasping, holding onto Dean's shoulders with trembling fingers.

Dean sees tears in his brother's eyes and tenses, worried he's hurting his brother, "Sammy, you ok?"

Sam rubs his eyes with his palms, nodding and then stares up at Dean, love shining out of his eyes as he reaches up to bring Dean's head down, covering Dean's lips with his own, tasting his brother, savoring every delicious flavor that crosses his tongue. He breaks the kiss and pulls Dean's head close, stirring the hairs over Dean's ear as he whispers "Thank you. Thank you."

Dean's body responds to his brother's hot breath in his ear, tightening up his muscles and picking up the pace, pulling back and snapping his hips forwards, driving deep into Sam with every stroke, feeling his brother gasp as he hangs on tight.

Dean thrusts himself deeper, in and out, until his body stiffens, his dick pulsing inside Sam and his spine goes rigid, spasms racking his body, shivering down his length. He shoots deep inside his brother, emptying himself as he continues to rock back and forth, until he's spent and exhausted. He pulls himself out, collapsing onto the bed next to Sam, burying his face in his brother's neck and placing hot kisses there, recovering slowly.

After a few minutes, Sam whispers, "Dean?"

"Mmmph?" Dean mumbles into his neck.

"What made you remember that...about me?"

"Something you said earlier about kinks. And then how you talked to me tonight. You said almost the exact same thing twelve years ago."

Sam pauses, wondering if he dares to say it out loud "For years, I've denied it to myself, that I need ...to be punished...to feel better when I'm being...bad, I guess. I didn't know you knew."

"Suspected, Sammy. Now I know. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Dean, anything."

"Where do you go?"

Sam shakes his head, wanting to explain but not sure how, "Out of my body, someplace I can rest and I know you'll take care of me. Like I just stepped off the world. Have I said, um, thank you lately?"

Dean kisses him lightly, rubbing noses and bumping foreheads, saying "you're welcome" without saying a word. Sam turns over and Dean scoots up behind him, pulling up a blanket and tucking it around them, sliding an arm over Sam's waist, hugging him close.

"It only happens with you, you know." Sam admits softly.

Dean looks at him questioningly and Sam clears his throat, "When I went to college, I tried joining a group that did this kind of stuff, did it on a dare, tried it once and no matter how much pain I took, I never reached that place. The only time I've ever gotten there is with you. I think it's cause you love me and you really do it to punish me. It's not just playing around. It's serious."

His brother is quiet for a second and then whispers, "I'm glad I can help you. It does help you, right?"

Sam nods, bringing up Dean's hand to his mouth, that wonderful hand that made him feel so much better, kissing lightly, and says, "Yes. It's like it wipes the slate clean so I can start again, knowing that as soon as I say I'm sorry, you'll forgive me, and that you still love me more than anything. I had forgotten how much it helped me before but it's like being brand new again, except that my ass hurts like hell."

"It's probably going to for a while cause it's seriously bruised. Tomorrow I bet you have black and blue marks."

"Doesn't matter, nobody sees my ass except for you."

He can feel Dean smile like a Cheshire cat "I like how you said that, Sammy. Keep it that way, ok?"

"Yes, sir." Sam says sweetly and Dean laughs.

"I could get used to you calling me that. Hmmm, maybe this spanking thing has more possibilities than I thought."

They lay quietly, just enjoying the warmth of each other and Sam dozes, snoring lightly.

Dean's voice yanks him awake, "Dude, I totally made you beg a full five minutes before you made me beg, so I won the bet."

Sam groans aloud, "Oh, man..."

*

-the end-

*


End file.
